Шпион
|attack = |defence = |immunity = Нет|avatar = 150x300px|type = Сбор информации Не уникален|priority = 6|sheriff = Ваша цель не подозрительна.|investigator = Классические режимы: Это может быть Шпион, или . Дополнение «Ковен»: Это может быть Шпион, , , или .|consigliere = Ваша цель скрытно следит за тем, кто кого посещает. Это, очевидно, Шпион.|summary = Талантливый наблюдатель, который следит за злом в городе.|abilities = Выбирает в чьём доме поставит жучок. Жучок сообщает обо всём, что происходит с целью этой ночью.|attributes = Вы увидите, кого или посетила этой ночью.|winwith = |mustkill = / / |goal = Линчевать всех преступников и злодеев.}} История Тихий как ночь, мастер скрытности, Шпион ползёт за стенами и прячется в тени, чтобы скрыться от своих ничего не подозревающих жертв. Он, словно гепард, пробирается сквозь лес до тех пор, пока не видит свет. Он замедляется и прячется за ближайшим деревом. Его с детства обострённый слух сообщает ему обо всех обсуждаемых Мафией планах будущих убийств. Шпион со злобой сжал кулаки, понимая, что даже не смотря на то, что он может убить человека тридцатью пятью способами голыми руками, это не поможет ему справиться с группой вооруженных убийц. И, в любом случае, лучше будет сообщить новую информацию горожанам, что те сами избавились от Мафии. Выйдя днём на городскую площадь, Шпион окидывает взглядом дома тех, чью смерть он предвидел и видит на пороге каждого из них по бездыханному телу. __TOC__ Механика * Если Шпиона отвлекли этой ночью, он не увидит информацию о том, кого и посетили. Также он, в этом случае, не увидит особое сообщение его цели при "подслушивании" ночью. * Шпион может "поставить жучок" в доме другого игрока, чтобы узнать обо всех действиях, направленных на цель (отвлечения, атаки, перевозки и так далее). Но он не узнает о действиях различных расследующих ролей. * Шпион получит всю информацию о посещениях и , даже попав под контроль или , но вот жучок, само собой, будет поставлен в дом другого игрока. * Жучок - одно из немногих действий, которые не прерываются, даже если цель находится в тюрьме (но Шпион не получит уведомление о том, что цель была посещена ). Жучок Жучок может показать следующие уведомления: Стратегия * Если у есть , следите за теми, кто становиться целью шантажа. Может быть, тот, кого шантажируют обвинил прошлым днём члена ? Для того, чтобы указать на это , не обязательно даже выдавать свою роль. Просто укажите, что человека шантажируют и на его слова прошлым днём. Если же человек не подаёт знаков, что его шантажируют (голосование за кого-то и мгновенная отмена голоса 2-3 раза подряд), то просто скажите, что этот человек подозрительно тих и попросите его проголосовать за вас, если его шантажируют. * Записывайте в своё Завещание каждый кусочек информации, который вы получаете. Вам может показаться, что это не так важно и слишком муторно, но чем дальше заходит игра, тем нужнее ваша информация становиться. К примеру, если кто-то назвал себя или , то только ваша информация может доказать, является ли этот человек или . ** Небольшое замечание: , в отличии от , может просто поменять порядок своих посещений, поэтому окончательно убедиться является ли человек или вы не можете. Раскрытие своей роли * Если у вас не слишком много важной информации, то раскрывать свою роль стоит только если вы уверены, что не являетесь приоритетной целью для или . В противном случае стоит сообщать свою роль, только если у вас есть действительно важная информация, за которую можно и жизнь отдать. * Вам следует быть максимально подозрительными к другим зовущимся Шпионами людям, поскольку члены / прекрасно знают кого они посещают и без проблем могут подделать Шпионское Завещание. Визиты членов и * В обычных обстоятельствах члены и не могут посещать друг друга, поэтому записывайте имена тех, кто точно не является членом или . При этом обязательно помните: ** может заставить вышеописанных злодеев посещать друг друга. ** или могут заставить членов (только ) посещать друг друга. ** может лечить других членов . ** Если вспоминает, что был членом / , то это не отменяет факт того, что он мог стать целью визита до этого. ** Злодеи всегда будут рады воспользоваться вышеописанными сценариями, чтобы убедить , что они не являются членами / . * Если / не совершили никаких посещений, то очень вероятно, что их последний член был отвлёчен или же, просто, все их члены мертвы. * Если постоянно посещает одну и ту же цель, это может значить, что в игре присутствует , который так и хочет, чтобы эту цель расследовали, , который хочет, чтобы посчитали, будто бы его роль идентична роли его цели, , который хочет поймать кого-то за посещением его цели, или же (если эта цель каждый день сообщает что с ней что-то произошло). * Если никто из посещённых людей не умер, то это может значить, что один из них был вылечен или имеет слишком большую защиту, особенно если кто-то был посещён дважды (второй визит мог быть сделан или ). * Частая ошибка Шпионов - слишком дерзкие предположения, основываемые на посещениях. К примеру, Шпион может решить, что кто-то обладает ночной защитой или что член посетил и именно это стало причиной уменьшения количества ночных визитов. ** Слишком раннее обнародование такой информации - не слишком умный ход по двум причинам: **# Если посещённый человек действительно окажется , то да, его повешают, но в то же время это временно отвлечёт от более опасных злодеев. **# А если же посещённый человек окажется невиновным и просто получившим защиту , то это раскроет не только его роль, но и личность его защитника. ** Из-за того, что Завещание Шпиона легко подделываемо, то такое самораскрытие нагонит подозрение и на вас. Подозрение обостриться если у вас нет качественного Завещания. Это может даже привести , к выводу, что вы - злодей. * Благодаря посещениям вы можете без лишних проблем определить с какими ролями вам придётся сражаться. ** Если кто-то посещён дважды и на следующее утро предстаёт перед вами мертвецом, то это может значить, что первый посетитель - , а второй является , или . Точнее вы можете узнать, проверив состояние мёртвого тела. ** Если кого-то посетила, но посещённый не умер на следующее утро, а посещение повторяется, только уже со смертельным исходом, то это может значить, что в игре присутствует . Вероятность этого возрастает если умер опасный для . ** Если посещает кого-то, но этот кто-то не получает никаких уведомлений, то в игре может быть или . ** Если посещает кого-то, кто уже умер, то в игре есть . Жучки * Благодаря своей способности ставить жучки, вы можете обличать тех, кто обманывает на счёт того, что приключилось с ним ночью. * В целом, вам стоит выбирать целью тех, кто, по-вашему мнению, может обмануть или скрыть что-то из того, что с ним произошло. Исключение можно сделать ради того, чтобы подтвердить себя в будущем. * Некоторые ситуации неоднозначны, и, чтобы определить что именно произошло, вы можете положиться на свои уникальные уведомления. Вы получаете их при следующих сценариях: ** Если вы решили поставить жучок в доме , или , которые в свою очередь выбрали своей целью . (« they visited!|Ваша цель посетила Серийного Убийцу и была им убита!}}» или « they jailed.|Ваша цель посадила в тюрьму Серийного Убийцу и была убита им же.}}») ** Если вы поставили жучок в доме , выбравшего целью (« and was obliterated.|Ваша цель посадила Чуму в тюрьму и из-за этого была убита.}}»). ** Если вы поставили жучок в доме , которого отвлекли (« »). ** Если ваша цель обладает ночным иммунитетом и была атакована (« »). ** Если ваша цель - , который этой ночью решил очистить с себя следы бензина (может произойти в игре с несколькими ) (« »). ** Если ваша цель - , которого отвлекли. В такой ситуации, вы сами тоже подвергнитесь атаке (« »). ** Если ваша цель обладает Иммунитетом к контролированию. В таком случае ваша цель должна быть (« tried to control your target but they were immune.|Ведьма пыталась взять контроль над вашей целью, но ваша цель имеет иммунитет.}}»). * Увидев сообщение, о том, что ваша цель имеет Иммунитет к отвлечению, вы должны понять, что ваша цель может быть , , , , , , , или . Интересные факты * До версии 2.0.0.0.6537 Шпион и могли слышать шёпоты, сейчас же это умеет делать лишь . * В ранних версиях игры Шпион мог слышать общение ночью. en:Spy Категория:Роли Категория:Городские роли Категория:Сборщики информации Категория:Роли Городских Следователей